


Painting the Town

by ProjectFreelancerTrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Gen, Model Weiss, Photographer Ruby, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ProjectFreelancerTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose needs a model for class but her awkwardness keeps pushing it off until last minute. Weiss Schnee is pretty she guesses, and she promises that she won’t take up her time. She’ll just follow her around and take pictures exactly the way you want it, I promise Weiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5?: “Hey, I need to photograph someone for class, will you be my model?”

Oh, she couldn’t believe she pushed it off this late, Ruby thought as she nervously walked through the mess hall. 

She had till the day after tomorrow to turn in her gallery and she didn’t even have a model. 

She usually worked with Yang, her sister, because she just made the room light up but Yang had decided to model for someone else. 

She could always ask Blake, she thought questioningly. Blake was cool, calm, and already taken by Sun. Great. 

What about Jaune, Ruby thought excitedly as she pulled out her phone to text Jaune. Jaune was just as socially awkward as Ruby and just as much of a procrastinator. 

And, he was already taken by Pyrrha. 

With a thump, Ruby dropped her forehead to the lunch table. 

She couldn’t believe she had pushed this off. Maybe Ren was free? 

A snort left Ruby’s nose. Yeah, right. Ren was with Nora. They were showing off the pictures yesterday. By ‘they’ she meant Nora was excitedly showing off the finished pictures and Ren silently watched Nora. 

Ruby sighed, and fiddled with the camera that laid unused in her lap. She knew she shouldn’t have put this off but she just didn’t like communicating with people. 

Her eyes scanned the table where her friends were laughing and talking before they landed on her roommate, Weiss. 

Oh no, Ruby thinks, she could never. 

Oh yes because Weiss was a kinesiology major and was 100% a perfect model but-, Ruby thinks before she shivered. 

She yells, and is impatient. Everything has to be perfect. The one time Neptune asked her to model was the last time someone asked her to model. 

Ruby knew she shouldn’t even be considering it since she heard that shots were fired last time but she was considered because she had no other choice. 

She stood up and hesitantly sat herself down in front of Weiss who was sat on the outer edge of the group. 

“So, Weiss…” Ruby awkwardly drawled as she looked at Weiss who was picking at her salad as she read from her textbook. 

“Finals are next week. I have no time to spare.” Weiss replied while twirling a highlighter with her nimble fingers. 

“Weiss, I promise I wouldn’t be bothering you if it wasn’t important because why would I bother, uh, wasting your time? Heh.” Ruby attempted to chuckle but Weiss just glanced up at her with a ‘hurry-up’ glare. 

“Anyway, I’m just going to cut to the chase and ask-” Ruby looked anywhere but Weiss as she rushed the next sentence out, “-will you pretty, pretty please be my model for my photography final?” 

Weiss twirled the highlighter around her thumb a few more times before she simply said, “No.” without even as much as a glance up from her textbook. Her eyes moved like a typewriter across the words. “I’m way too busy to pause for a photo session.” She finally reasoned after she flipped the page. 

Ruby knew that was her cue to leave but she would get Weiss to model for her if she had to beg. “Please! I’ll just follow you around and take pictures exactly the way you want it. I promise Weiss, I won’t be a bother or interrupt your schedule.” Ruby begged, her hands clapped together as she dropped her head to the table. Weiss’ fingers stopped twirling the highlighter before she sighed. 

“Fine, but you have to give me time to get ready. Wake up with me at tomorrow at six am. I have to jog and then eat breakfast.” Weiss snapped, and stood up to toss her empty salad plate away. Her highlighter was slid into her over flowing bun, and her finger tucked into the text book to save her spot. 

Ruby perked up and repeatedly sung, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” to Weiss. Weiss just walked away without a second glance. 

Ruby sighed and looked at the gang. They all stared at Ruby in disbelief. 

“Did you just ask Weiss to model for you?” Blake asked, deadpan. 

“You are so screwed.” Sun murmured in fear. 

“Oh come on guys, she can’t be that bad at modeling. Plus she’s busy so maybe she won’t be focusing too hard on me.” Ruby reasoned with a small helpless smile. 

Everybody looked doubtful and the point was left in the air.

-

Ruby woke early the next morning. Not with much enthusiasm and with a pillow to the face by Weiss but she woke up nonetheless. Weiss had left the bathroom door open to make sure Ruby woke up completely. 

Weiss had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and let her white hair fall past her waist. With winter coming, she dressed in sweats, and a long sleeve thermal. Her ears were covered with a fluffy white headband but she left her hands bare. 

“Come on, Ruby! I will not have my day wasted if you won’t get up.” Weiss nagged while she grabbed her water bottle off the sink counter. 

Ruby sat up with her cow licks stuck out each way. She threw on her favorite red beanie, and pulled on her famous red hoodie. She sleepily tugged on her combat boots, and gathered her camera. 

“Aren’t you going to change?” Weiss asked as she opened the door to their dorm room. 

“Nope, my pants are fluffy.” Ruby replied monotone while she walked out the door Weiss held open. 

Weiss locked the door before heading towards the track while she snapped.“Don’t come whining to me if you get cold.” 

As it happened, Ruby shivered sat on the bench as she watched Weiss run circles around the track. Weiss warned her not to take any photos until she finished jogging. 

Ruby shivered as she played with her foggy breath. Her eyes tracked Weiss’ determined motions before she got an idea. 

Quickly, she pulls out her camera and sets the shutter on fast before turning on continuous burst mode. 

As Weiss prepared to pass Ruby again; Ruby lifted up her camera, and held down the button. The camera sounded off rapid clicks as Weiss focused on something else. Ruby doesn’t bother checking the pictures as she quickly hide the camera from Weiss who glanced at Ruby as she jogged away. 

Ruby giggled as she check the pictures when Weiss is out of view. A few of them came out alright but she needed something more. Ruby sighs, before noticing Weiss approaching again. 

With ease, Ruby lifted the camera and snapped off a few more pictures. Just like before, Ruby quickly put the camera in the space between her crossed legs so Weiss didn’t see it. 

Weiss kept moving on and Ruby scrolled through the pictures. One picture made Ruby stop. Perfect. 

Ruby took two more sets of pictures as Weiss jogged around the track but nothing matched as perfectly as the picture in the second set. 

After Weiss finished jogging, she sat on the bench and dealt off different poses. She demanded to look at the pictures taken and Ruby took extra care not to expose the pictures she took before.

-

“Alright, I need to grab breakfast before going to study. Carton of 2% milk?” Weiss questioned, and left Ruby in the lounge. 

Ruby threw herself down on the couch just outside of the mess hall and warms her hands at the fire. “Yes please.” She gratefully tells Weiss as she walks away. 

Ruby thawed out in front of the fireplace before she grabbed her camera and scanned through her pictures. Weiss returned after a few minutes with a bowl of to-go oatmeal and fresh fruit. In her hand was a carton of 2% milk that Ruby took with a thank-you attached. 

“Since you’ve decided to stick with me all day, you will help me with note cards after I listen to the audio book of Chapter 11, ok?” Weiss summarized while walking up the stairs with Ruby solidly kept up with her quick pace. 

“Aye Aye, Weiss.” Ruby agreed with a small salute as she waited for Weiss to open their room. Weiss opened the door and held it open for Ruby to step in. Ruby strolled in and placed her carton of milk on her bed before reaching into the refrigerator that they had tucked away for Weiss’ protein shake. Rather than throwing the shake at Weiss like Ruby had attempted long ago, she simply opened it and placed it on Weiss’ desk. 

Weiss gestured for Ruby to pull up her chair so that she could sit next to Weiss. “Oh, not that close.” Weiss points, moving Ruby’s chair an inch away from her. 

The wheels from Ruby’s chair kept moving causing her to roll farther away. 

Ruby grunts as she places her feet on the ground in an attempt to scoot herself closer to Weiss. With her tongue poking out of her lips, Ruby adjusted herself to be in the perfect spot for Weiss. She plucked the milk carton off her bed and waited patiently next to Weiss. 

Weiss put on her headphones after she made sure Ruby wasn’t going to crash into her considering it wouldn't have been the first time and when she knew for sure that Ruby was alright; she played the audio tape and looked down at her chapter book. 

Ruby, already full of ideas, eyeballed the window behind Weiss as she sipped thoughtfully from her milk. The window’s faced the east which was key for the perfect position for dawn to be rising. Ruby glances at Weiss. She double checked that Weiss was completely mesmerized by the audiobook before she stood up and reached carefully across Weiss’ bed. 

Weiss thought nothing of it while she scanned through her text book. 

Ruby’s fingers twisted the blinds so they opened and let the rising sun in. She made sure it didn’t bother Weiss before she sat down as gracefully as she could as not to disturb Weiss. 

Weiss paid no mind to Ruby from a semester of practice to just tune Ruby out. With this advantage, Ruby turned on her camera and angled her camera up in her lap. From this position, Ruby couldn’t see what the pictures looked like or even if Weiss was actually getting in the picture but she knew that if she raised the camera to do any of that then Weiss would surely notice. 

With a few test shots, Ruby subtly turned the camera. She sighed as she looked through the pictures. Her finger flew across the buttons as she adjusted the aperture and the ISO. Her tongue peeked out between her lips as she thought on the pictures. 

Ruby sits up and unzips her lens case to replace the lens before settling back in her chair. With one mental checklist, Ruby positioned the camera and blind fired the pictures again. 

Going over the new picture, Ruby liked the settings better. The sun flare really helped accent the point she was trying to make. The clock on Weiss’ desk caught Ruby’s eye and added the idea she was pushing forward. 

Ruby took a few more pictures and adjusted when needed before putting her camera up to wait on Weiss. 

After a while Weiss closed the book, and Ruby was put to work to help her study. \- 

“Hurry up Ruby! If we are going to do this, I would prefer to do it before I freeze to death!” Weiss snapped with her hands stuffed in her pocket. 

Both Weiss and Ruby were dressed in peacoats, and had their heads covered in beanies. Weiss stood against a black building that was ever popular with photographers, and she glared at Ruby who paid no attention. 

Ruby was in her zone now that she could actually make it known that she was photographing Weiss. The guilt was eating at her about photographing Weiss without her permission. The pictures came out beautifully. She just knew that with a little bit of editing that the portraits would come out gorgeous. 

Some part of her wanted to hand the pictures over to Weiss and apologize. She knew she would break sooner or later. 

“I’m going Weiss! Ok, I think I’m ready. You good?” Ruby called worriedly as she got into position. Her breathe clearly visible as the air reached freezing. 

“For the last twenty minutes!” Weiss retorted before posing against a lamp pole with her hands in her pocket. 

Ruby took the pictures of Weiss’ individual poses before she noticed something. Weiss was so stiff and forcibly smiling in a lot of the pictures but when she would relax; she would look more comfortable and at home. She may look a little tired but her expression seemed okay with it. 

Ruby zoomed in on Weiss’ face and took a quick set of Weiss looking to the side. The black background providing good visual to see the strands of air escaping Weiss’ lips. 

“I’ve got it.” Ruby announced before she started packing up her camera. Weiss bounded over with almost an air of excitement. 

“Come on, you slow poke. It’s freezing out here.” Weiss told Ruby with an air of teasing that only Ruby seemed to ever hear. The guilt factor started to shot through the roof as Ruby swiftly zipped the case close. 

That night Ruby edited the photos with an extremely guilty conscious. She nibbled at her lip the entire process of putting the final touches on her portraits. Every now and then she would glance at the bundle of blankets that was a sleeping Weiss. 

She would tell Weiss in the morning. Ruby settled on that thought as she saved her creations and toed off her slippers before sliding in to bed at a solid two am. 

When Ruby woke up, Weiss was gone. Her textbooks gone from sight and her bed neatly made. 

Ruby groaned and curled up on her blankets. Why did she have to make everything hard for herself? 

Ruby grabbed her USB and tugged on warm layers before heading out to the labs in the art center. She prints out her portraits and sets them aside to dry before placing them in a folder to turn them in. 

She types up a quick summary and reads it over: 

_In these photos, the will and determination students put forth are shown. My model, Weiss Schnee, is the perfect example. Before dawn she bears the chill of winter to stay healthy._

Ruby looks over the picture of Weiss seeming to float in mid air with both her legs poised gracefully as she ran. Her eyes fierce as she pins down the track with her gaze. Her ponytail in spirals behind her as it follows her strides. The grass shimmered from the ice of the morning air to match Weiss' white track suit. 

_At dawn, she studies and eats between pages._

Her eyes examined the second picture. Weiss' eyes were soft as she read through her text book. Her headphones enclosed around her ears as her thumb played with her highlighter. The sun flare came through the window as the sun started to creep up through the window. The red lines of Weiss' alarm clock stated simply 6:25 am. Despite the time, Weiss looked vigilante as she seeked knowledge. 

_And she doesn't rest until she knows her work is done perfectly even if it isn't her own._

The smoke left in threads from Weiss' mouth as she turns to face the camera. Her hands stuffed in her pocket but her eyes held a question. As if she were asking without even saying for people to fight her. The lamp pole towering above her to emphasis how short she was but her stance emphasized how tall she in a fight. The perfect ending picture. 

With her summary done, she printed it and turned it in. 

Days passed and much to Ruby’s surprise, her teacher framed the pictures up the hall with some other final frames. Weiss took one glance at them and walked on without a word to Ruby. Ruby felt crushed but that night Weiss hugged her with enough force to take her breath away. 

That of course was before she punched Ruby in the arm and said, "If you ever take my picture without permission again, I will end you." 

Ruby saluted happily and said, "Aye aye Weiss."


End file.
